


Baby steps

by theflyingdalek



Series: You're a Bombshell [3]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Derek is Derek, M/M, Tom is adorable, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Working with the two of you is a nightmare, so can you just say what the hell it is you guys have against each other and fix it?!" Julia shouted before storming out of the room.</p><p>The three of them had decided to meet in Derek's apartment to go over a few potential new numbers for Bombshell. Tom, in a sign of good faith, had brought a bottle of Cabernet. Derek opened the door, kissed Julia on the cheek, and then immediately criticized Tom's taste in wine. The evening had gone downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby steps

"Working with the two of you is a nightmare, so can you just say what the hell it is you guys have against each other and fix it?!" Julia shouted before storming out of the room.

The three of them had decided to meet in Derek's apartment to go over a few potential new numbers for Bombshell. Tom, in a sign of good faith, had brought a bottle of Cabernet. Derek opened the door, kissed Julia on the cheek, and then immediately criticized Tom's taste in wine. The evening had gone downhill from there.

Derek stared at the door that Julia had just slammed behind her. Tom took a sip from his wineglass and leaned forward, smirking.

"Yeah, Derek. What is it you have against me?"

"That's easy. You're insufferable."

"Only because you're intolerable," Tom shot back. 

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure that's all, though?" Tom teased, "You sure that this doesn't have to do at all with that one time you _kissed_ me?"

Derek groaned.

"Oh God. I _knew_ you were going to bring that up! I was both drunk and high. You were a warm body. It. Meant. NOTHING."

"Kisses means something, Derek," Tom chided humorously, "And if I'm going to play a part in your bi-crisis, I should at least get to put it on my resume."

"Ugh. When are you going to figure out that I've gone much farther than a kiss and had it mean a whole lot less than whatever the hell that shortage in my judgment was."

"Aha!" Tom exclaimed, "So it _did_ mean something."

Derek groaned and banged his head against his table.

"You know I didn't mean it that way."

"But you said it that way," Tom answered smugly.

"I don't understand how Julia can spend more than fifteen minutes around you without wanting to shoot you."

Derek stood up from the table and walked over to his kitchen. He needed something stronger than wine.

"Julia loves me," Tom called over. " _And_ she can admit that I'm attractive."

"Only when your mouth is shut," Derek mumbled.

"While you, on the other hand..."

"need a drink."

"...can't admit that you're attracted to me," Tom sing-songed.

"Julia's not attracted to you," Derek pointed out.

"No," Tom agreed from the entryway into the kitchen, "But you are."

"Am not."

"That's a reply now? What are you, like, five years old?"

"You're the one who's treating a kiss like it was a declaration of love."

"Declaration of lust," Tom corrected.

"It was neither."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never thought about it."

"I like women," Derek emphasized. 

"And men," Tom added with a grin.

"Well, I definitely hate _you_."

"Baby steps, Derek. Baby steps."


End file.
